hitchhikersguidetoearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Advertisement
I seriously do not see the big deal on what advertisements really are. So from what I've heard, Advertisements are just these things that appear out of nowhere, I see an example of this advertisement to the right but what is the meaning of it. They're supposed to be advertising a product. Such as Sprite, or Pizza Hut or Whatever, they're supposed to be vibrant, colorful and make me want to buy the product, this does not seem to be the case as I have not seen a single advertisement anywhere. I mean if they were to pop out of nowhere then would I want it. If they were to pop up in front of hitchhikers, would they want it? Nah, they would only be discouraged by wanting stuff they don't have the money for, which in turn will make the hitchhiker commit suicide. Well in this case, should I think of advertising as an evil dictator? Should I think of advertising as just harmless? I don't know what it is, but probably proceed at your own caution. Why should you proceed at your own caution you say, well because advertising can appear out of nowhere in front of you at any possible time. When walking, it'll appear in front of you. When driving, it'll appear in front of you. When just even doing anything, it'll appear cause it's purpose is to just appear in your face whenever it wants at the expected times. And mostly the expected times will be the unexpected times, like when you are doing something unexpected and crazy. And trust me, I'll be unexpected. I know, I've watched these encounters myself. Yes, even the guide has times where he has to go out, which is why you're currently wondering why the guide is not in your hands right now. Anyways the unexpectedness may be unexpected, like the chances of winning the Lottery, which is nearly unexpected. So if you experience an ad, don't panic! Or do, I dunno, whatever you should do, you should run now! Or not, it's your choice anyway. Don't say we didn't warn you when you actually do it though. Additional Info Oh. I fogot to tell you something, something really important. But I'll do it outside of this ad, whatever you do. Do Not Look Directly At An Advertisement! Yeah. I should of really told you this earlier, inside this ad-free zone but there's a myth that if you look directly at an advertisement, you become so memorized that your eyes will burn and you'll instantly die. Yeah, the ads can do that with their vibrant colors and their memorizing looks but if you even see something that seems like a huge billboard hanging from the sky, (possibly made from god), then close your eyes and open them once you passed the advertisement. Sure you might feel sleppy when you close your eyes but keep on it hitchhiker, you don't want to die do you? No. Cause the hitchhikers in prosperity keep the earth alive and if there were no hitchhikers, then the program would take as long to complete (whoops, shouldn't of said that). So don't look at any ads and stuff okay? If on the internet If you're surfing on the Earthling computer network called the Internet and you want to avoid contact with what we call the online advertisements then you will need this. Category:Dangerous thingsCategory:Self-reference